Diskussion:Die Zwillinge
Kategorie → http://de.eragon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Die_Zwillinge&diff=next&oldid=5353 Warum diese Änderung der Kategorie? Die Zwillinge sind doch Menschen? Oder nicht? --Weas-El 18:31, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nö, die sind Zwerge. Lies nochmal nach. Schau im ersten Buch in dem Kapitel nach in dem Eragon durch den Wasserfall nach Tronjheim kommt.--Little Anime Freak 14:01, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab ich gerade, aber ich finde keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie Zwerge seien... Im Gegenteil, es heißt immer "der kahlköpfige Mann", währen von zum Beispiel Orik als dem "Zwerg" geredet wird. ::Das Kapitel heißt "Gefahr!", falls du auch mal nachlesen willst, in meiner Taschenbuchausgabe beginnt die relevante Passage etwa auf Seite 551: ::"Saphira und Murtagh standen am Tunneleingang, umstellt von mehreren Männern und Zwergen. Hinter Murtagh hatte sich ein kahlköpfiger, bartloser Mann aufgebaut, der ein purpur- und goldfarbenes Gewand trug. Er war deutlich größer als die anderen Männer - und er hielt Murtagh einen Dolch an die Kehle." ::Wären die Zwillinge Zwerge, würde auch dieser Satz hier (ca. 10 Seiten später) keinen Sinn machen: "Er (Orik) packte den Glatzkopf beim Arm und riss ihn mit einer Kraft von Murtagh fort, die man seiner Körpergröße kaum zutraute." ::Es wird nicht direkt gesagt, dass sie Menschen sind, aber das Wort "Mensch" wird generell nicht genannt. Es heißt immer nur "Mann" oder "Zwerg". Dass sie Zwerge seien, steht da jedenfalls genauso wenig, jedenfalls nicht dass ich wüsste. Schau doch auch nochmal, ob du eine eindeutige Textstelle findest. --Weas-El 14:33, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ha, in der englischen Ausgabe bin ich gerade fündig geworden: :::"At Murtagh’s elbow was a bald, beardless man dressed in purple and gold robes. He was taller than all the other humans — and he was holding a dagger to Murtagh’s throat." :::Also ist es eindeutig, sie sind Menschen. Durch die Übersetzung ins Deutsche ist das allerdings etwas schwammig geworden. --Weas-El 14:36, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Na gut habs kapiert. Ich ändere das mal. Aber ich glaube irgendwo wananders im Buch ehört zu haben das sie Zwerge sind. :::::Ajo, ich glaube ich habe sie beim ersten Lesen auch für Zwerge gehalten, bis ich dann unsicher war und nochmal genau nachgelesen hatte. Vielleicht findest du die Stelle ja wieder, die du angesprochen hast. Es würde mich jedenfalls nicht wundern, wenn bei der Übersetzung noch mehr Fehler passiert wären. Diverse Ungereimtheiten bei der Schreibweise gibt es ja bereits (Dorú Areaba/Doru Araeba, Islanzadí/Islanzadi, Blödhgarm/Bloëdhgarm, Eldunarí/Eldunarya, etc.). Wenn dann statt "Menschen" "Männer" auftaucht, ist es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt bis zu wirklich bösen, inhaltlichen Schnitzern. So langsam regen mich diese vielen Fehler eh auf. Der nächste, der Vergleiche mit Tolkien zieht, bekommt von mir die Keule. ;-) --Weas-El 23:24, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Natürlich waren die Zwillinge Zwerge. Aiedail95 18:13, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC)Aiedail :::::::Bitte lies mal, was oben steht. Ich dachte eigentlich, mittels Zitaten klare Beweise dafür dargelegt zu haben, dass sie Menschen sind. Wenn du Textstellen anführen kannst, die das Gegenteil beweisen, dann kannst du die hier gerne nennen. Ansonsten behaupte ich demnächst, du seist ein rosa Elefant. Natürlich ist das so!!!einself --Weas-El ( talk ) 20:56, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Also ich dachte, das sei allen klar, das sie Menschen sind. Aber ich lese halt auch oft oberflächlich und stadtdessen zweimal. :::::::DorûAreaba (Diskussion) 17:27, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sollten das nicht zwei Seiten sein? Ich meine das sind doch zwei. ????DorûAreaba (Diskussion) 18:49, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)